


Reunited

by killerqueen89



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerqueen89/pseuds/killerqueen89
Summary: -I missed you, I missed you so much. I’m sorry, this is a mess. But I’m so happy to see you.--I missed you too. So much.--It’ okay, I’m here. As long as I’m with you, everything’s gonna be fine Doll.-





	Reunited

It was another night that Shuri couldn’t sleep, they hadn’t found Bucky or her mother yet and she already doubted if they were in that place.

Sitting in front of the fire, she was thinking about the first time she saw him, he was in cryo, he seemed asleep. Looking at him from the small window of the capsule she couldn’t deny that he was a beautiful man, he had such a structured face, she could look at it for hours, he seemed so quiet, so at peace. Then she walked away and went to work to find a way to erase the Hydra triggers.

The moment the princess began to dig into the mind of the winter soldier, she had to stop a couple of times, the memories were so hard that the process took more time than she thought and left her with more than one nightmare.

It was heartbreaking, from killing a whole family, to the death of Stark’s parents. But to her the worst were those in which it could see Bucky, the real Bucky, reach in out to the surface, guilty and hurt, struggling to take back the body that belonged to him, only to be tortured and reprogrammed by Hydra. Again and again, for 70 years.

Shuri successfully created an algorithm with it wouldn’t be necessary erase all his memories, managing to get rid of the most traumatic ones, but there were others that simply would remain with him forever.

The moment she finished and finally he was on a stretcher, Shuri was standing next to it, waiting for him to wake up. And when she saw the muscles in his face tense Bucky was opening his eyes. She couldn’t help but stare at them, they were… so blue. He blink a couple of times and the princess managed to compose herself.

-Good morning, Sergeant Barnes. I’m glad you’re among us.-

For two weeks he was under observation, testing the princess’s interventions had worked.

The first week after Killmonger death, she couldn’t sleep, nightmares of him killing her brother tormented her. So more than one morning she woke up in a chair in her lab under Bucky worried look. And other times, to his screams and cries after a nightmare. Whatever was the case, they comforted each other.

With the passing of days, Bucky was getting better. And although he was never going to be quite the same, Shuri discovered a pure heart that just wanted to live in peace, in that moment she swore to always protect him. She taught him about technology, since it was a subject that seemed to fascinate him, and how he was going to continue with his life in Wakanda, if decided he wanted to stay.

By the end of the month, Shuri visited him in the village to see how he was adapting, the children came to play with him and made his hair sometimes, while they helped him look after his goats.

Everything seemed to be going fine until one day, the princess told him that T'Challa would take her to The States, the White Wolf didn’t say anything and wished her a good trip. Although inside he was sad of her leaving, and not just because of the triggers, it was for other reason than he didn’t want to admit… and it was simply because he would miss her. He was going to miss her smile and the way her skin shine in the sunlight letting him breathless, her jokes and the way she explained how every little thing worked, she was so smart, and she made him feel like he really deserved that second chance. But he told himself that it was only for a few days, he could be without her for a few days.

Although a couple of days transformed in two weeks when Tony Stark found out that she was in Oakland and invited her to the Avengers compound. He was fine, but couldn’t help but to feel her absence.

When Shuri came back, the first thing she did was go to the village. He could see how tired she was from the trip despite her smile.

-Doll-

-Ingcuka-

They said at the same time. The sergeant was dying to hug her, and so did she. But they stayed there, looking at each other for a moment until he smiled and broke the awkward silence they were in.

-I’m glad to see you. How was the trip? You seem tired, did you just arrive?-

-Yes,- Shuri replied as she handed him a small box.- I wanted to give you this first. Stark helped me do it. Do you remember how I wanted you to have a Kimoyo bracelet and you rejected it cause you couldn’t use it with just one arm? - The princess rubbed her neck with her hand in embarrassment. Bucky thought it was adorable.- Well, it's… it’s a phone… it’s a Starkphone with the kimoyos technology. So you can be connected, even during trips.-

The truth was that when her brother took her to The States, she thought it would be a short trip, so she didn’t worry about the fact that she had no way of communicating with Buck, but after a week missing him, she decided that she wasn’t going to go through that again, so she helped Tony create the Iron Spider and improve other stuff for the avengers, including the Cap shield. And in return, she asked him for a Starkphone skeleton to do her job in it.

-Wow princess, thank you so much, it means a lot to me.- Before she could react he had wrapped her in his arm and she had her head stuck to his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. They stayed like this for a while.

-I missed you, Buck.-

-I missed you too Shuri.- When Bucky pulled away from the hug. She could feel Ayo and Okoye approaching behind her.- I think it’s time you go rest. I see you soon Doll, you have to teach me how to use this thing anyway. - He said raising the Starkphone, Shuri nodded and walked away wishing him a good night, ignoring Okoye’s smile and the comment on her “freezing”.

Sometime between her sea of memories had started to dawn, Shuri cursed herself for not having rested again. And although no one had woken up yet, she got up, ready to go work in a way to improve the conditions in which they were in that place. But when she did, she could see on the horizon, a couples of figures approaching. Shuri thought to alert the others but as the figures got closer, she could recognize one of them, the way of walking, the long hair, how the sun reflected on that arm that, despite being against it, she made for him. She quickly walked to the start of the camp only to be stopped by Nareema and one of W'Kabi man, that were in attack position against the possible threat.

-It’s Bucky!- It was the only thing she had to say for the Dora to let her go.

She practically ran leaving an astonished Nareema behind. The White Wolf was there, for a moment as she walked to reach it she thought maybe she was dreaming.

But it was when he was close enough to throw herself into his arms that she found out she wasn’t, he was there, holding her waist tight against his body, releasing a sigh of relief.

-Oh Bast! - she let out when she understood what it meant that he was there. -I’m sorry Ingcuka, I’m so sorry.-

Bucky could feel her shaking while sobbing, so he lowered her and took her face in his hands to look at her, like he doesn’t believe she was really there. After a moment of just stare at each other, Shuri let show a little smile.

-I missed you, I missed you so much. I’m sorry, this is a mess. But I’m so happy to see you.- Bucky whispered as he put their foreheads together and smiled.

-I missed you too. So much.-

-It’ okay, I’m here. As long as I’m with you, everything’s gonna be fine Doll.- He said as he kissed her forehead and wrapped her in his arms again.


End file.
